Link s Diary
by Zelink4ev3r
Summary: Everything you didnt know about the hero chosen by the goddesses. His feelings and thoughts during his epic adventures. Loves life of hates it? Rancher or Hero? Fun or Boring? Mature or childish? Love or Hate? Know one Knows... TP Link :D
1. The Important Task

**YUP PEOPLE ITS TWILIGHT PRINCESS**

**Chapter One: The Important Task**

This is the first time I write a personal diary, I have no idea why I am doing this but, I feel like writing and expressing my emotions in this journal. I have the freedom to write anything I want in this journal, like no one will read and know my secrets. So now on, I will write everything about my simple and boring life. Yes I am 17, I am Hylian, actually the only one in my village. I never met my real parents, instead Rusl and Uli took care of me. I don't know why I have this birth mark on my left hand and what it means. I want to know who am I and my destiny in this world. I want to be useful, not just a simple person. My best friend, Ilia thinks I am special, just because I'm Hylian and the children admire me, but I don't think it's enough to be so special. I love Ilia like a sister since childhood. She will always be my best friend no matter what happens and it won't change. What else can I say about her?

**Today** In the morning, I went to the ranch and took Epona with me. Fado was furious because I was late. He may be a hothead sometimes especially if I'm untimely. There wasn't too much to do except to make sure that the goats don't escape from their pens. For Nayru… It was so boring taking care of them. Usually I work hard with lots of energy but today, simply isn't my day.

I relaxed outside, enjoying the warm environment and the sweet smell of hay. The sunlight was beaming bright and birds sang gorgeously making me feel calm and satisfying. After I napped for about an hour, I didn't felt like doing anything, my body felt heavier and I was having a hard time to get up. I didn't want to get up but I had to… Suddenly Fado called me, I was already up and I walked slowly with all the patients that I had.

"Link, the mayor wants to talk with you." Said Rusl in a serious tone. When he mentioned about the mayor, I was getting worried, the first thing in my mind was Ilia. Her safety… All these negative thoughts ran through my head.

"Its not bad news. It's a… He will explain everything, just come with me." I was curious to know what the mayor wanted. So I followed him…

**Mayors House** "Link my boy!" Greeted the mayor. He hugged me tightly, patted my back so hard that I needed some air and he grins joyfully. This was freaking me out. I wasn't sure if I was excited or worried, it's just that I was feeling odd. Ilia was standing next to her father and sweetly smiled at me, I smiled back.

"I am going to give you a very, very, very important task Link." He paused "Rusl can't do it because Uli is pregnant and he chose you to replace him to complete this task." Explained Bo. At this moment I didn't know what was I thinking or feeling. My mind was thoughtless and there was silence. This task sounds like an adventure. Yes! Finally I have an awesome adventure and explore the world of Hyrule, my mind was sure and I smiled brightly. The answer was on my head but before I say it, I need to ask, when, where and what. Rusl laughs and smirks at me like if he was going to make things up. Ilia handed over a powerful, well-made sword.

"You must deliver this sword to the royal family of Hyrule as a gift. You must leave a day after tomorrow so it can be delivered in time." The Royal Family! I was so shock but this doesn't stop me. I wonder why the mayor wants to give something to the Royal Family.

"Do you accept?" when I heard the question I didn't need to think about it. Three letters, yes! Meeting people, places, knowing culture and exploring Hyrule was a dream ready to come true. I smiled happily trying to show off my perfect smile.

**Somewhere in Faron woods** Hours later, me and Ilia walked in the woods, everything seems normal to me but Ilia says that these woods changed and soon it will affect the village. I laughed when she said that, sounds like danger. She hit me on the shoulder with all her strength and goddesses it hurt, I didn't saw that coming but oh well. Her attitude changed when I mentioned about the task, it made me feel uncomfortable when she's so serious. When she asked something, I started to day dream. I never thought that she was going to mentioned her, I don't know how she looks like but I hope what people say about her is true. The most beautiful young woman in Hyrule with great wisdom.

After Ilia went back to the village, Rusl cuts down lots of wooden sticks, while I picked them up and stacked them nicely. We knew that we had to hurry before it gets dark. Once that we had enough wood, he helped me lifting but poor Epona… Having to carry too much weight is exhausting. We stopped in front of the spring, sat down and simply enjoy nature.

"I knew I can trust you Link, I think you're old and mature enough to complete this task" I didn't know what to say… but at least I am happy to accept it.

"Tell me something… Do you ever feel strange sadness at dusk falls?" Sadness? Why would he say something like that?

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…" Okay… What was he talking about? What other World? When he mentioned about the hours of twilight, sounds tormenting and confusing.

"You have… Never been to Hyrule right?" I answered with a shy and embarrassed no. Then he described about the kingdom of Hyrule.

"You should look upon it all with your eyes." Oh I will. The day after tomorrow…Hehehe.

**Back in Ordon Village** I relaxed for a while thinking about my grand task but Fados shouts, interrupted my thoughts. I looked at my window, the goats aren't listening to him lately, and he needed my help. I hurried down.

Epona was gone…

I found a note on the ground where Epona was.

"_Hey Link, I took Epona with me, I'm at Ordon spring." Ilia_

**Ordon Spring **Ilia washed Epona for me, I smiled and thanked her. She asked me to play the lovely melody for Epona, She neigh cheerfully and Ilia clapped happily. I asked her if she wanted a ride but she didn't accept. So I told her to take care and return before dark.

**Ordon village** After helping Fado with the goats, me and Epona hopped fences around the ranch. It was getting dark so I left the ranch and went to the mayor's house to see if Ilia was home. The children were still outside playing, everyone else were talking and taking care of their children. Before I knocked on the door, someone shouted my name

Its Malos and Talos Father, Jaggle. I smiled weakly and walked toward him.

"If you're looking for Ilia, you're losing your time." I told her to return before dark. It pisses me off when she doesn't listen. I thanked him and hopped on Epona quickly.

**Ordon Spring** I tried not to make noise and spied on her, I couldn't see well but it looks like she was making something. Accidently, I stepped on a stick, Ilia jumped and looked at her surroundings with fear on her face. I calmed her down and immediately, she hid the item on her bag. I tried not to argue with her but she didn't listened to me. Instead, she asked me to sit with her. I gazed at the stars and counted each one but I lost track while she was kicking her wet feet, making small splashes on the spring. Then she asked me something that puzzled me.

"Do you think that our friendship will change once you return?" She was waiting for an answer. A simple no wasn't enough… instead I asked why but no word… It was the first time I saw her blush, she gazed at my eyes, but her glance was different. It looked like she wanted to express something… odd. Her father surprised us. I told them good night before her father says something uncomfortable to me.

**Home** At this moment, I am writing. I am proud for starting to write a diary and it's a great start too. Going to sleep and I hope that tomorrow is more interesting then today.


	2. Talo s Capture

**Thank you SeattleSeahawksFTW Im happy that you enjoy my story. So yeah chapter 2 enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Talos Capture<strong>

Yesterday, Rusl and the mayor assigned me an important task to accomplish, I have a huge responsibility and I depend on it. They hope that everything goes well and perfect. I won't let them down and I promise. So yeah… Me alone traveling with no experience, just hope that the goddesses can make things easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Today<strong> A small rock or pebble, I really cant tell, hit my head. As I get up angrily, I peeked through the window to see who was throwing rocks at my window. Talo waved his hands and told me to come down. I was a little pissed off and sore from yesterday. Can no one respect my day off? I wanted to slumber for a bit longer then usual. Thank you Talo! You made my morning unpleasant. Before I head out, I checked myself on the mirror to see if he left me a mark on my forehead.

"Hey there Handsome, looking good today." Okay that's messed up. But I cant help it. I admit that I am a good looking guy. Right? I putted my earrings rapidly and hurried down.

As Talo explained about the slingshot and asked me to buy it. The children beg and stared at me with their cute, adorable, puppy looking eyes. Oh my Goddesses…. Every time they look at me like that, it is impossible to say no. I took a deep breathe and accepted. I went back inside, got a purple rupee and dashed quickly to the shop.

Once that I was close to the shop. Uli, Collins mother, needed my help to find her cradle. How did the monkey got her cradle? After helping her, she gave me a cool, weird fishing rod that Collin made. I asked her if she still needed my help but she is done doing everything, she thanked me and offered me coffee. I happily accepted and entered inside.

We each enjoyed our coffee. I really don't drink too much coffee but one wont kill me. Uli talks about her family and how she met Rusl. I enjoyed this talk as well as laughing along with her stories. She offered me some chocolate chip cookies. Yum! Delicious! Then I told her about the task that I was assigned. Simply she told me to take care and hope that everything goes well. I thanked her for the coffee and cookies and left.

On my way, I picked up Sera's cat and entered the shop. That woman cant live without her cat…

"My cat! Link! Thank you! Here, have a bottle of milk." Okaaaaay… Milk? But a free bottle. Your welcome :) At once, I bought the slingshot.

"What are you doing buying a slingshot, you naughty thing? You're too old for toys! Will you at least let the kids play with it? Oh, I should tell you, if you happen to run out of pellets, you can also use pumpkin seeds." Hey! I'm not a naughty guy! How dare she says that!

After buying it, I went to Ilias house. Her father, Mayor Bo was outside, in front of the door.

"Eh? Did you need Ilia for something?" I was paralyzed when he asked me. Maybe he was mad about yesterday night.

"Sorry, sonny, but I was told that if you came by today, I wasn't to let you inside. She's locked herself in her room, workin' like crazy on somethin' or other..." I stared past the mayor at the front door and went home.

The children are still there, Collin was the only child alone with Epona.

"Hey Link. I left something at your house and I hope that it's helpful for tomorrow." Rusl grined at me and left. Oh boy! What can it be? Talo was surprised when I bought the slingshot; everyone wanted me to teach them how to use it. No problem, this will be easy. While they put some targets, I went inside to check what Rusl brought me.

A wooden sword? How can this help me if its made out of wood! It wont do any harm to anyone! When it catches on fire… Bye-Bye Sword and sooner or later I'm doom. This disappointed me, but something is something.

Once shooting at the targets, the children were surprised by my skills. Talo wanted me to show some moves with this powerless, wooden sword.

"Show us a slash." Talos younger brother, Malo asked. Yawn. Boring… I started to show off and ended up breaking the pumpkin guy.

"WOW!" The children were so impressed! Talo was distracted by the same monkey from earlier that stole Uli´s cradle. Everyone chased the monkey! Colin was anxious and looked at me.

"Aren't you going to do something?" He asked nervously. In that moment, I didn't know what to do. I don't think they are too stupid to leave Ordon without an adult.

"You know how Talo is. He takes the risk in almost everything." Collin was right. Talo may do some insane things without thinking. There was no time to lose! Collin went to the village and I needed to catch up with those kids as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Ordon Spring<strong> The children were safe. Malo told me that his brother went to Faron woods after the monkey. Stupid Talo! I was cussing on my mind. First Talo throw rocks and now this! Whoa… Today… Talo really ruined my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Faron Woods<strong> Before entering to the dark cave, it was better to search in this area first. That's when I met Coro, The ridiculous bird nest hair style guy. I couldn't stop looking at his hair. At the same time I wanted to laugh and ask him about the nest. But he gave me a free lantern. FREE LANTERN! Do you know what it means? These things cost like 500 Rupees! I'm just a lucky guy.

I entered to the dark, creepy cave. I was too quiet and lonely. It gave me the goose bumps, I shivered and kept walking until I finally made it through the cave. I never have been to this part of the woods. Monsters we everywhere in this area. I had no choice but to go through here and kill every creature on my way. I had to slash like ten times to kill a bulbin with this stupid sword. How frustrating. I wonder how much rupees I can get if I sell this sword?

After getting the key and opening the gate. There was more bulbins out there. Three in total plus two more where Talo and the monkey was captured. Once I killed them all, I freed them and the monkey ran away somewhere deep in the woods.

It was almost getting dark and time went flying quickly. Talo was too quiet when we returned where I met Coro.

"If you hadn't come, Link… Gee, me and that monkey would've of gotten eaten. Probably! She's actually a pretty nice gal… She tried to protect me, so we got captured together." HOLD ON! That monkey is a SHE! Okaaaaayyyy….. I never knew that and I thought all monkeys are the same….

"Um… Link… You aren't going to mention this to my dad aren't you?" Hehehe oh yes I will, sweet revenge…

"So you really cant tell him! Really! You have to promise!" Oh I promise…. Hehehe I crossed my fingers and next time, he has to think twice before ruining my day! So Talo went home but then Rusl showed up after he left.

"My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard… But it looks like you have brought him home already… I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you." So that is why Collin went to the village. What a smart kid and I hope that he told on his father. He doesn't need to apologize; I had to do what's right and for his safety, of course.

"Tell me, have you notice how strange these woods seem lately? I feel… Uneasy about what may lay in wait…" So okay I admit that Faron woods changed, few bad guys and evil isn't that bad. I think I understand what Ilia meant about these woods.

"I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you…Good luck! And return safely! If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda." Ah he made me feel bright, and courageous. I hope to meet her as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Ordon Village<strong> As we arrived at the village, we immediately took Talo home and Rusl told everything to his parents. Poor guy, he was going to cry any second and I kind off feel badly for him. Rusl blamed himself for leaving the gate open and apologize to Jaggle. I am sure they will have a discussion with Talo…

After that, I ate dinner with Rusl and his family. We ate silently and peacefully, this was an awkward silence. Instead of talking and laughing, everyone seems worried and thoughtful. I ate slowly until my stomach couldn't accept more food. This is my last dinner and I hoped that everyone will at least wish me luck. I guess everyone was shock about today… It was late and I need some rest, I thanked them and left.

Home Blah… Not my day really, I was hoping to be more relaxing so I can enjoy my last day before I leave but, things didn't go too well. I didn't see Ilia today; I wonder what is she doing? Farore please give me courage for tomorrow, I will need it. Well then, tomorrow is a very huge day and my adventures start :D

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, I really hope that this isnt too boring. The first few chapters are short and I guess the next one is going to be more interesting. <strong>

**Thanks for Reading n_n**


End file.
